


快新｜他拥有的一分钟

by NoeLln



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeLln/pseuds/NoeLln
Summary: 黑羽快斗有个超能力。他能暂停时间。虽然每次只能暂停一分钟，每天也只能用一次。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 20





	快新｜他拥有的一分钟

**Author's Note:**

> *失眠产物逻辑不存  
> *lof搬运测试

黑羽快斗有个超能力。

他能暂停时间。

虽然每次只能暂停一分钟，每天也只能用一次。

最早最早的时候，黑羽快斗把这一分钟用在向别人展示魔术的时候。

但没用几次就停止了。

靠暂停时间完成的魔术根本称不上是魔术，魔术是欺骗的艺术，但骗不了魔术师自己，一分钟的截断即使观众看不出来，魔术师也会觉得不自在。

于是黑羽快斗的魔术手法逐渐华丽绚烂，也不露一丝破绽。

除此之外没有用得上一分钟的时候了，这样短暂的时间做不了什么，t也从没觉得生活里有什么小失误是不能接受的。

黑羽快斗就觉得，这项超能力真是太没用了。

于是直到他发现父亲留下的秘密，这项超能力才终于派上用场。

怪盗的盗窃手法是同魔术一般精彩的，穿着白色西服的怪盗基德在“追求”宝石时的“魔术表演”依然没有作弊，但盗窃成功后的收尾就不一样了。

有时候黑羽快斗会用这一分钟完成一次紧急换装，有时候也用来归还并非潘多拉的宝石，还有时候让自己能在警察的追逐中避开一些迫近真相的危急场面。

这种危险越来越多，到后来他甚至靠一分钟的暂停，稍稍离开被子弹重点关注的区域，然后继续带着贯穿伤逃离。

像这些时候，黑羽快斗又会觉得这项超能力真是帮了大忙了。

但一分钟的暂停更多的发挥作用，是在黑羽快斗认识一个侦探男孩以后。

本来吧，作为怪盗，和侦探即使不算完全对立，也不是可以同行的人，侦探们总是过于好奇了，对要将两个身份割离饰演的怪盗而言他们等同于危险。

可不见与他同班的某个金发侦探有多惹他烦，虽然怪盗与侦探相看两厌并不代表黑羽快斗同白马探不是现实里的朋友。

至于那个自称江户川柯南的小侦探，就更不一样了。

对黑羽快斗而言对方只是偶尔出现在报纸上的小孩，对怪盗基德而言，那是他的“克星”，是宿敌，是危难时可以互相求援和依赖的人。

一个侦探阻力，偶尔转脸变成助力侦探。

黑羽快斗毫无愧疚地顶着对方的真实身份方便作案，也为他几次抛去伪装跳进空中展开白翼。

哼，给他惯的，甚至有胆子主动往下跳喊“基德”去接，搞得黑羽后来不得不拜托寺井爷爷给滑翔翼加上了引擎。

这还不够，为了保护那个勇敢过头的侦探小鬼，黑羽快斗暂停过好几次时间，只为了让危险离对方远一点。

起初恐怕只是对小孩的保护欲，到后来得知对方真实身份后，就带了些微妙的惺惺相惜，对另一个隐藏在假面后、追寻真相的人的认同感。

不过每次变装成“他”，再看着本尊敢怒不敢言甚至因为和“新一哥哥”关系亲密而不得不同他相处亲密，黑羽快斗都得超努力克制笑意。

而这种平衡和融洽持续到江户川柯南赴美、工藤新一终于结束手里案子回归他的高中生生活的时候。

这下来天台同怪盗基德对峙的就不是小号侦探了。

黑羽快斗稍稍觉得有些遗憾。

倒不是因为少了一个可以放心冒用的身份，而是小侦探真的比较可爱，相比之下工藤新一就有些难以亲近了。

才不是怀念当“大哥哥”的感觉！

同在东京的大侦探干扰起怪盗基德的行动来可比江户川柯南方便多了，虽然少了杀人足球和麻醉枪，但警方在他的指挥下比从前难缠太多。

黑羽快斗甚至因此萌生了要不然去别的地方避避风头的想法，结果又被铃木老头的宣战书乐得留在东京继续盯着铃木财团薅。

但，警方对工藤新一的“依赖”，既是基德的阻力，也从某些角度上帮了他，比如靠停留在米花町的白鸽得到了稳定的情报来源。

也因此更了解工藤新一一些。

黑衣组织覆灭的行动并没有怪盗基德什么事，但他通过自己的途径留意着相关消息，在江户川柯南消失、工藤新一也没有出现的时日里还真情实意地为宿敌担忧了一阵。

也因此，从白鸽的摄像头里看着住回工藤宅的名侦探熬夜熬到歪在椅子上睡着的时候，黑羽快斗难得没继续维持旁观。

于是月光下的白色滑翔翼这夜没有落在珍惜宝石身边，而是悄悄停靠在一个侦探的窗口。

工藤宅的书房还维持着黑羽快斗在镜头里看到的模样，只有书桌前的工藤新一似乎因为陷入睡梦感到了寒冷，整张脸都埋进了手臂。他悄声接近梦中的名侦探，目光瞥过桌上关于怪盗1412号的卷宗，心底涨起了一丝愧疚。

瞧瞧，是谁让名侦探忙碌到深夜都睡不好觉，黑羽快斗在心里自我谴责，随即又想——嗨，又不是他要名侦探对自己这么上心的，他只是个无害的怪盗。

无害的怪盗无意识地轻哼一声，伸手把工藤新一捞进怀里，熟门熟路地往卧室去，甚至还有空想，这个男高中生未免有些太轻了吧，都快赶上为了方便变装克制体重的他了。

一掂量就是没好好养身体的人。

但这似乎并不是宿敌可以指责的事情，黑羽快斗想着，轻手轻脚地让工藤新一平躺在床上，在对方似乎要醒来的时候果断暂停了时间，然后飞快地扒了外套袜子鞋，把人给塞进了被子里。

在一分钟的末尾站在了房门外的黑羽快斗听着屋里的呼吸声落回睡眠状态应有的轻缓节奏，小小地舒了一口气，离开了工藤宅。

这只是一次偶然的支线。

后来黑羽快斗继续他宣称调查对手的“偷窥”行为时，没再看见名侦探伏案入睡，后者没过多久就发现了那只频繁出现的鸽子，“残忍”地喂胖了它还让它给主人捎了一张写着“你适可而止一点！”的字条。黑羽快斗于是除非递送预告函没再让鸽子打扰名侦探的生活，放在抽屉里的那一小盒助眠香薰也就没敢送出手。说到底以他俩的关系，送礼物这种事情太奇怪了，哪怕是偷偷放在对方床头，恐怕要不了几分钟就能被猜出来源，黑羽快斗甚至因此吐槽，这样同名侦探交往岂不是毫无惊喜。

但在意识到自己刚刚哔哔叨了些啥之后，黑羽快斗陷入了一阵在他自我感觉异常漫长的沉默和内心挣扎。

等一下啊，他想，为什么会想到同名侦探交往这种话题啊，先不论那个家伙被多少女孩倾慕，自己也没道理去关心名侦探未来恋人的体验吧。

虽然他也用“恋人”这种称呼指代过名侦探但是真要把自己代入进去根本就——嘶，好像还挺不赖的样子？

黑羽快斗这时候想起，作为怪盗他并不是单方面被侦探追逐的，他屡次把对方拉扯进自己的故事线里，不断追随对方的不也正是他的目光吗？

观看演出的人那么多，他却总给那个人特殊待遇——要往工藤宅也发预告函邀请对方来观演，在逃离的计划里预留听评论家破解魔术的时间，像赠礼一样把每颗他不该带走的宝石送还给独自追来的侦探。

早就不只是欣赏了。

并不无辜的怪盗叹了口气，把不合时宜的喜欢藏回了扑克脸的背面，只在不会留下破绽的会面时机里暂停一次时间，静静看对方一会儿。

最近怪盗基德预告函上的谜语比从前更用心，虽然本该偏向警方的立场让工藤新一应该头疼这个小偷的频繁作案，但不可否认他也为白色卡片上的无声宣战而升起一些敌逢对手的喜悦。

黑羽快斗借着望远镜看侦探脸上满是自信，下意识也露出笑来。

实话实说，没谁能抗拒那种少年的自信笑容吧，黑羽快斗想着，拉下面具把自己伪装成了可以混进去的身份。

今天的目标是颗“普通”的大宝石，这个普通当然只对怪盗基德以往偷过的宝石而言。自工藤新一插手怪盗基德的案件之后他成功盗窃宝石的几率小了不少，但对方大概也推理出了怪盗基德只是需要“某一颗”宝石，所以也总默契地为他留出对着月光鉴定的机会。

于是依然在老套的天台。

白色的怪盗对着月光看向手中的宝石，终于如愿以偿地看到了月辉里的潘多拉。

相当柔软的红色出现在宝石中心的时候，黑羽快斗一下子没有反应过来，看了那抹红有一会儿才感觉自己的心脏开始狂跳。

他将宝石收进了西服内侧的口袋，莫名感觉手套下的指尖有些发冷。

现在是冬天啊，怪盗的思维飘忽了一瞬，还是只穿着白西服当然会冷啦。

但他很快将清醒过来，意识到贴在他胸前的那颗大宝石中心就是他与组织都寻觅已久的潘多拉——此时一切即将结束的欣喜自然有，隐秘的遗憾和不舍却也不讲理地攀上来。

身后的门被突然推开，怪盗基德不用转身也能从喘息声认出来者的身份。

“你来了啊，名侦探。”他转身装作和往常一样的姿态，一步步靠近工藤新一，又在陌生人的安全距离停下，“看来我的手法又被你看穿了。”

怪盗基德即将功成身退了。

“那是当然。”工藤新一扬了扬手里的通讯器，表示自己已经把基德的作案流程解释给警方听过了，也同样照着老规矩，只身来见他并收回宝石。

少年侦探脸上的自信向来让人觉得耀眼，黑羽快斗这一年看过许多次了，自己也演绎过不少，仍是看不厌。

“不过很抱歉，”怪盗基德并没有像往常一样把钻石丢给工藤新一，只是摘下帽子行了个礼，“怪盗这次找到了他的目标，不能像以前那样轻易地给名侦探了。”

怪盗基德也将要消失在名侦探的生活里了。

“什——”

工藤新一的话才出来第一个字，脸上的诧异甚至没来得及完全展露，一切都戛然而止。

黑羽快斗暂停了一分钟的时间。

“真的很抱歉，让你追着怪盗基德忙了这么久。”终于在工藤新一面前站定的怪盗基德摘下了单片镜，黑羽快斗第一次和工藤新一双双以真容面对面。

潘多拉被找到了，怪盗基德存在的意义也要达成了，而即将落回地面的黑羽快斗，与平成年代的福尔摩斯不会产生任何交集——工藤新一的目光将不会停留在他身上了。

这个认知让黑羽快斗有些许难过，但这个心理准备他提前做过，所以并不是无法接受，能作为怪盗基德经历这么多已经足够他晚年吹嘘自己了，只是放弃一些本就不长久的东西的话——黑羽快斗截断了思绪，把注意力放在工藤新一静止的脸上，不出意外的话，这恐怕是他最后一次有机会和名侦探接触了，但他只是站着、看着、默默数着一分钟的倒计时——却在最后的十几秒叹了口气，拿指尖碰了碰侦探因疾跑而略微泛红的脸，倾过身只亲了下对方的唇角，然后抛下一句对方不会听到的“照顾好自己”就恢复怪盗的装扮退回一分钟前的原位。

“——么意思？基德！”

侦探的追问没有得到回应，白色的怪盗在他的话音里踏出天台，坠成远去的滑翔翼。

而他没有看到的是，侦探在天台仿佛愣住了，呆呆地在天台的冷风里站了一分钟，一分钟后却突然握拳掩住了自己的唇。

工藤新一不为人知的秘密其中有一个是，他有超能力。

他能以任何人的视角回溯过去。

虽然只能回溯刚刚过去的这一分钟，这个“任何人”也被限定在自己刚刚接触过的人里。

这超能力一直被小新一觉得很鸡肋，刚刚过去的一分钟？那能有多少信息？

后来学会了推理的工藤新一更觉得这超能力无用了，当面的事情只要让他发现痕迹，前因后果都能推理出来，还要这限制颇多的“直观”做什么。

于是直到他后来亲历许多危险，才偶尔用上这一分钟的回溯。或许是“体验”一下眼前发生的案件，或许是再看一眼那一闪而过的线索。鲜少被用到的回溯至少在被用上的几次里发挥了应有的作用。

但一分钟的回溯更多的发挥作用，是在工藤新一认识一个浮夸小偷以后。

本来吧，作为侦探，和小偷虽然不是势不两立，但工藤新一确实一直很想把怪盗基德亲手抓起来。

不巧的是“江户川柯南”受基德多次帮助，人情难还，对方又从不真的把宝石带走，工藤新一就没下得去手。

呵，给他惯的，竟然有脸反复冒用工藤新一的身份，还把变装的柯南塞行李箱里，要不是他出手相救，怪盗基德早落网了。

但也不是没有收获，怪盗的滑翔翼总是无视规矩，晴朗月色下的繁华城市，江户川柯南在怪盗怀里看了许多次，甚至会在心里感慨，原来他每个夜晚见到的都是这样的风景。

可惜的是名侦探恢复原状后，至今没再有机会飞在月光和夜风里俯瞰城市了。

对基德视角限定风景的微妙留恋，叫工藤新一渐渐习惯了看着基德展开滑翔翼离开后，以对方为目标回溯时间。

在那一分钟里，他好像变成了寄宿在白色盗贼身体里的另一个人，感受着“自己”乘着风飘离舞台。基德有些晚上是快乐的，听着背后警员的气恼哈哈笑着，甚至都能听见血管鼓噪的声音来证明他有多满意自己的表演；也有一些晚上他好像很失落，离开的时候在风里仍一言不发，也不肯垂眼去看霓虹灯，即使是名侦探也推测不出原因会否是那颗迟迟没有被找到的宝石。

但工藤新一想，没人能比他更接近滑翔在月光下的怪盗基德了。

也因为这个缘故，工藤新一并没有有真的多针对怪盗基德，甚至还挺期待每次能和基德交手的机会，协助警方布防到后来甚至变得像是与基德的对弈——是他成功阻拦基德的胜、或基德成功带走宝石的负。

但他总是留下一些余裕，让对方即使带不走宝石，也能把它带到月光下。被称作月光下的魔术师的基德是否真的凭月光鉴定宝石，工藤新一不得而知，但这些余裕和对方预留给他的时间，已然成了心照不宣，他也逐次变得更期待下一次见面。

工藤新一有时候甚至会想，如果怪盗基德不是怪盗基德，他或许能和对方成为现实里的朋友，转念又会想，如果没有怪盗的话，也许两人连认识的契机也没有，但即使在交手和回溯里获知了不少与现在的怪盗基德有关的消息，他也没想过凭这些去扒开对方的身份，现在一明一暗的对弈局面刚刚好——这个想法在初冬的今夜被工藤新一彻底抛在脑后了。

好嘛，堂堂怪盗基德，能控制时间，了不起。

不过这并不重要，同样拥有超能力的工藤新一飞快地接受了“怪盗基德能暂停时间”的设定，开始腹诽另一件事。

怪盗基德暗恋他？

都暂停时间了竟然只轻飘飘亲他一下？

他竟然还亲完直接就跑了？

工藤新一咬着牙想着自己刚刚在回溯里亲了自己的画面，觉得有些忿忿然，对于自己被怪盗喜欢这件事他其实接受良好，只是稍微有些不高兴对方要在表面上装作什么都没有的样子，连句“照顾自己”都只在停止的时间里说。

他听得出这意味着什么，怪盗基德找到了那颗宝石，也准备好去和暗处的人决断了，却没想找他帮忙。

哈！亏他还想着他俩已经好做朋友了，竟然连听他问句话的时间都不留就这么跑了！

闷着气的名侦探飞快回忆着有关怪盗基德真实身份和目的的线索，已然准备当面找对方算账了。

12月19日晨。

昨夜怪盗基德再一次成功盗取宝石的消息照例成了报纸头条，但还没等人们讨论几句昨夜的魔术秀，新的预告函就被放送在了早间新闻上。

已经得到了寻找许久的潘多拉的黑羽快斗，昨夜回到家中换下了那身张扬的白衣之后，却没多少如释重负。

宝石仍在他手里，为了“演出效果”，他还得找个机会让组织知道这个消息，然后在他们眼前毁掉潘多拉。

这当然有大的风险，但为了一劳永逸地破坏对方的计划，这也是最有效的方法。

于是最后一封邀请函被发出，预告了一场盛大的引退演出。

这封预告函的内容意外的简单，预告的时间就在当天的夜晚，这种仓促让警方很不解，果然又找上了工藤新一。

后者照面没说别的，直接给出了警力安排的方案，但却不是直接阻拦怪盗基德，反而像是一场埋伏。工藤新一怎么说服警方的不得而知，但埋伏的方案确实被通过了，甚至侦探本人也再一次加入了这次活动。

这就是为什么潘多拉被打碎、黑羽快斗避开组织的子弹朝外跑的时候，会被工藤新一拉进暗处了。

“外面有警方的人，你把衣服换了就能混进去，速度快一些。”

黑羽快斗看着面前极近的那张脸，怔了一下，在对方挑眉之后回过神来，当场飞速换装。工藤新一在他换衣服的时候留意着后方的动静，没等他扣上衣扣就扯着他跑了起来，左手抓着他的手腕，但只拿后脑勺对着他。

侦探的右手握着一支枪，黑羽快斗低头瞥见，这才反应过来，他好像被保护了。

他在怪盗基德这个身份的最后时限里被他的宿敌保护了。

即使身后的枪声不断提醒他的想法有多不合时宜，怪盗还是露出了笑容。

后面的进展相当顺利，工藤新一回到了警方的队伍，黑羽快斗也顺利地混了进去，甚至成功地被指挥现场的警官安排去保护工藤新一，于是他顺理成章地跟着侦探离开了他的引退舞台，走进了和平的夜里。

警员服在穿过小巷的时候就换下了，黑羽快斗抱着堆衣服安静地走在后头，叫工藤新一没忍住回头看了一眼，反倒被回了一个困惑眼神。

真是让人来气。

所以气头上的工藤新一一把扯过黑羽快斗的领子，十分张扬且用力地咬了后者一下，然后补充道：“这是天台的回礼。”

每个字都是重音。

黑羽快斗完全懵掉，嘴很疼，应该是破了皮，侦探也沾到了血迹，显眼得让他都没法好好理解对方的意思，只能茫然地询问：“什么？”

“想不明白？”工藤新一表情冷酷，伸手压了一下黑羽快斗的帽子，“没事，反正你能暂停时间，暂停了慢慢想就是，黑、羽、先、生。”

说完转身毫不留情地往前走，黑羽快斗赶忙追上去和他并肩，语气里也带出一些慌乱来：“你怎么——哎不是，你知道我的身份了？”

“别小瞧侦探。”工藤新一的目光仍直直望向前方，步子却稍缓了一些，“要逃出我的视线——想都别想。”

一套警员服突然落地，少年侦探被拥进并不是怪盗的少年怀里，并没有多少抗拒，只在话音里有一丝嫌弃。

“你把警服弄脏了。”

“我也喜欢你！”

“我可没说——”

“那也喜欢你！”

“……”

“喜欢你。”

“知道了！”

/////////并不是很重要的后续

1

“所以你是怎么知道我能暂停时间的？”

“哦，”在自家屋里给黑羽快斗处理伤口的工藤新一语气平静，“我能回溯时间来着。”

黑羽快斗：？

2

处理好伤口收拾医药箱的工藤新一听到一句“还有一个伤口没处理啊名侦探”，转头看到黑羽快斗指着自己的嘴。

工藤·我也没想到我来气了能干出这种没人性的事·新一后知后觉地脸红了。

黑羽快斗：“嘿！你害羞了！”

“你欠揍吧黑羽快斗？”

气到音都飘了的名侦探没能逃过被黑羽快斗逮着就是一口吧唧的结局。

3

警方问号三连——基德呢？工藤呢？莫名其妙抓到怪盗的敌对组织咋整呢？

和

粉丝问号三连——基德大人呢？引退演出咋回事？咋变成警方痛扁另一波罪犯了？

4

工藤新一开始口是心非：“所以我其实只是馋你的滑翔翼。”

黑羽快斗若有所思：“没事，我习惯了。”

工藤新一：？

5

黑羽快斗：“嗨！这个引退演出虎头蛇尾，可惜了。”

工藤新一：“我劝你惜命。”

黑羽快斗：“这话我也得和你说。”

工藤新一：？

6

黑羽快斗：“我错了！别给中森大叔打电话！”

7

“这是我新认识的朋友——嗯？怎么认识的？在书店买侦探小说碰见的。”

和

“当当当！你们都认识的超出名的我的恋人——是因为艺术品认识的啦。”

8

工藤新一：“你给我收敛一点！”

黑羽快斗：“？你当街亲我的时候可不是这样的。”


End file.
